


Your Consuming Embrace

by Count Grishnackh (orphan_account)



Series: A Series of Zelink Lemons/Smut fics [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Song Lyrics (Cirice By Ghost), Songfic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh
Summary: He was always there for her, to comfort, to love her. In his arms nothing could ever hurt her. No Darkness nor Curse nor Calamity. Not even herself.





	Your Consuming Embrace

I feel your presence amongst us

You cannot hide in the darkness

Can you hear the rumble?

Can you hear the rumble that's calling?

 

Zelda felt her mind being completely clouded and every sensation fading, except the heat radiated through her body. She was naked as the day she was born as her fair skin was flushed pink, from the liquid flames flowing through her veins. The fog of pure pleasure dulling everything, but the feeling of his erection driving into the slit between her legs. Her moans of rapture filling the empty air along with the husky grunts of her lover, which he let out occasionally as they coupled.

Her lover was lying down on his back just as unclothed as her. She sat atop him, straddling his waist as she was moving up and down on his hard member. She could feel every inch of it inside her, filling her and penetrating her as her insides tightened around it. Her hands gripping his bare chest and she closed her eyes, all her concentration lost on him. Her Beloved, Her hero, Her Link.

It had been this way for quite some time now. Ever since that passionate night they had shared together under the stars. Every other night, they would kiss deep and unkempt. His hands strip her of her clothing as she did the same for him. Those same hands would caress her so lovingly before he would make sweet love to her again and again.

Even now, he reached to gently knead her breasts which were jiggling from her riding him. He was bucking his hard manhood up into her, following her movements closely as their pace was getting faster steadily. She then opened her eyes amongst the continuation of their intimacy and saw him laid down, with his head leaned back. The shadows obscuring most of his lightly muscled body.

It intoxicating, making love in the dark room with only the faintest amount of light slipping through the glass windows. The thrill of his thick member stretching her vaginal passage as she was rocking her hips up and down on it. Her soft sighs of carnal delight permeating in the air bodies perfectly in sync. In an ever quickening rhythm as he was thrusting his dick up into her, while his hands continued to fondle her bouncing boobs.

These events had been repeated many times over the few years they have been together. Especially in the newly rebuild hyrule castle, In the room they have been sharing. She remember how he held her so dearly and so affectionately. How he kept her safe and loved in his warm embrace. Just as he had protected her since the day he became her appointed knight.

She recalled how he made her forgot. Forget about her inability to stop Gannon. Forget about her failure to unlock her sealing powers. And Forget about all her self loathing and hatred. He would be there to comfort her, reassure her, hold her in a friendly hug and ease her horrible burdens. She was forgetting now too. Forgetting all the grief, sorrow and regrets that plagued her ever since that day she lost everything, so long ago.

But now things were very different. Now they were married. He was her King and she was his Queen. And Now they made love in the privacy of the royal bed chambers.

The only light source being the moonlight that shined from the windows, casting light on the scene of her constantly rolling her hips up and down on his hard cock. Her moans becoming louder and her movements becoming faster as times went on. His feeling of ecstasy only increased as he continued to fondle her ample boobs, his fingers rubbing her erect nipples.

Her hands now caressing the muscles on his chest as the haziness in her mind only intensifying with each passing second. Her eyes partially closed as pure pleasure crept up her body, like electricity flowing through her every nerve. It drove her to keep up her rapid pace of pumping his member into her slick snatch, as her vaginal passage constricted around it.

Abruptly her gaze travel up his body, the moonlight now illuminated his handsome face. and her heart skipped a few beats at what she saw.

He look up at her with his beautiful eyes glowing ever so faintly. he stare at her with a silent declaration of love and devotion in his deep blue orbs. All she could do was surrender herself to him completely. The simple sight of him looking at her with adoration in his eyes, filling her with such elation as it did many times before. He then reached up and gently stroked her cheek as their coupling continued...

I know your soul is not tainted

Even though you've been told so

Can you hear the rumble?

Can you hear the rumble that's calling?

Now she laid on top of him, his arms enveloped around to pull her closer, as they kissed heated and passionate. Their tongues mingled together in both harmony and chaos as their lovemaking continued. Letting out muffled moans of pleasure into his mouth as she continued to plunged his hard cock in and out of her slick snatch, speed only building up more and more.

She relished every moment as if it was her last. relishing the feeling of his member constantly ramming into the slit between her legs. Relishing their fiery kiss as their tongues twirled and rubbed against one another. Relishing the feeling of being in his embrace as he ran his fingers down her hair. Relishing how he held her so close with deep love and affection in his every touch.

Reluctantly she pulled away her from their intense lip-lock as the air in her lungs had been depleted. Leaning up to press her forehead against and gazed deep into his midnight blue eyes. She listened to every voiceless words that soothed her, just as he had done before many times. How he possessively held her with his arms locked around her back and refused to release her.

She never wanted to leave his arms, she never wanted this to end. This feeling of euphoric oblivion. How their bodies became one as her vaginal passage clamped around his solid shaft while she was consistently, moving up and down on it. He took her to different world. One where she had no worries, no pain, no sadness and no grief. All The existed was her and her beloved.

She sank deeper and deeper into the deep blue abyss in his eyes and getting lost in the pleasurable sensation that wracked her body, as her movements gained speed. It was hard to keep in constant motion when their chests were pushed together and arms enveloped one another. But she was still able to increased her pace of riding his cock even though it was with little bit of difficulty.

Most importantly however she did't care. This felt so much better, being captivated in his grasp while their lovemaking intensified more and more as time passed by. Their hot flush bodies pressed together as the ethereal moonlight surrounded them that made his eyes shine like the stars and made her fair skin glow faintly in the darkness that filled the room.

She let out soft whimpering sighs as she continued to pump his erection in and out of her slick snatch. The only other sounds being his heavy panting and the quiet thus of her hips smacking against his thighs as she moved. He slid his hands down, caressing her back as she moaned in return. He then squeezed her ass electing a loud gasp to leave her lips.

He started to gently fondle her plump bottom, rubbing and kneading the soft flesh as she squirm on top of him. Her breathing became more ragged as pure unbridled bliss ravaged her very being. closing her eyes she took in every moment as if it were her last. Her toes curling and her soaking slit clenching around the thick shaft inside her as their coupling crescendo-ed to its eventual end.

He probably felt the same as his erection was now throbbing within her tight pussy. Her fingers began to claw at the bed sheets, as she was now moving as fast as possible, continually impaling her clenching cunt on his erection as he was thrusting it up into, hands squeezing her butt rather forcefully. The finale to their coupling only mere moments away.

Soon after she threw her head and scream in the explosive wake of her orgasm. Writhing on top of his toned body as her pussy contracted around his cock and drenched his crotch in vaginal fluids. All this caused him to climax as well, letting out a loud groan before releasing his cum into her body. She moaned as he ejaculated inside her, shuddering and trembling as her womb was filled with his hot jizz.

It didn't take long before their climax had subsided at last. Now she was laying completely still on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. Both of them were panting hard and heavy, exhausted from their most recent ritual of love and lustful passion. Her face was buried on his upper chest, eyes closed as she enjoyed the wonderful afterglow and the warm feeling of his seed flowing inside her body.

After regaining some energy, she raised her head up and stared down at him. His eyes were halt squinted and his chest was heaving slowly. He seemed to be very tired, satisfied at the same time. Link quickly noticed her loving gaze and opened his blue orbs that sparked like diamonds in the moonlight. Nothing was said as they only intently looked at one another with eyes full of voiceless affection and happiness.

He flashed a devilish smile as she was entranced. Fully knowing the effect he had on her, making her forget everything else. All that pain and suffering replaced by carnal joy and bliss. He looked up at his beloved Queen with both love and desire as he gazed back at him all the same. He was not done with her yet.

She barely noticed when he moved his hand to grasp the back of her head, fingers entangled in her long blonde hair before he pulled her down to press another kiss on her lips...

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart

I can see through the scars inside you

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart

I can see through the scars inside you

Now She was laying on her back, as her lover ravaged her, yet again. He sat on his knees in front of her, placing her legs over his shoulder. Hands gripping her hips as he was driving his erection into her dripping cunt. Her body was rocking back and forth from his hard thrust, boobs moving in tandem much like before as she let out loud moans of pleasure.

He penetrated her deeper his time, the head of his dick made impact against her cervix as he continued to pound his dick in and out of her tight snatch. all the while she gasped and squirmed and begged beneath him. Letting him have his way with her body, pure euphoria flooding her very being as her vaginal walls clenched around him in response.

His queen on the the other hand remained much less active this time. Laying back on the bed as he was steadily ramming his member into her contacting cunt. The full sight of her beautifully, voluptuous body on full display for him as her rosy-pale skin glowed faintly from the moonlight seeping in from the windows and glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

His long pointed ears stood at attention, listening to her sweet voice as she cried out under him. The only other thing he could hear was the wet sounds of their coupling as he continued to pump his solid shaft into her wet snatch. His hands holding her hips and keeping her in place as she was completely left in his mercy. His Queen, the queen of hyrule at his mercy.

And she could't do anything to stop him, even she wanted to. But stopping him was by far the last thing she wanted to do right now. The immense and unending euphoria flooded her system as he was constantly ramming his dick into her the tight slit between her spread legs. And All she could do was rock her hips against him, as her body moved in time wit his hard thrusts and her hazy eyes gazed up lovingly at him.

He looked like a god that utterly dominated her, his muscular figure towering over her as the shadows and moonlight defined his lightly chiseled features. But what captivated her yet again was his blue eyes that shined in the ethereal light. that same wicked smile on his face as he looked down at her while she wriggled in his arms. Her insides constricting around his pistoning cock, sheathed deep inside her tight cunt.

He small smile on his face widened a bit as his hands slid up her body, caressing the smooth skin of her belly and abdomen as it made it's way to her bosom. Only a few seconds later she threw her head and let out cry of pleasure as her body arched. Her cunts walls clenching around his cock even more as his hands were gently kneading her ample breasts and fingers delicately stroking her erect nipples.

Her squirming increased tenfold from her nerves overflowing with surging ecstasy. Her head tossing from side to side on the bed as her hands clawed desperately. All the while he was still plunging his dick into her with deep, moderately paced thrusts that sent her into what can only be described as pleasurable oblivion. This feeling only amplified by his hands as he fondled her jiggling tits.

All she could do in response to this was buck her hips against him, as their bodies moved in harmonic rhythm. He was more than happy to indulge her in his sweet ministration. Intoxicating her in all the pleasure he could and she gave him full control in return. Submissive to his every touch as he watched her writhe beneath him in engrossing bliss. Her somber emotions and the trauma of losing ever that used to be plauged her to his moment, now replaced with endless wanton love.

With all these gingerly thoughts in mind, his hands stopped massaging her breast and moved lower to grip her hips. He then pulled her towards himself, into his safe, all consuming arms...

A candle casting a faint glow

You and I see eye to eye

Can you hear the thunder?

Can you hear the thunder that's breaking?

They were kissing again, heated and passion filled as tongues mingled together. She was now sitting his lap. Eyes shot closed while bouncing on his hard cock as her wet snatch was gradually clenching around it. He resumed kneading her breasts, hands squeezing and caressing as she let out loud moans of pleasure in his mouth. Their lovemaking only intensifying more and more as time went on.

Her own arms were wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him tight and refusing to ever let go as they continued to kiss deeply while rolling her hips up and down on his hard member at a increasingly fast speed. She knew all to well that her second orgasm was to occur very soon and from how her lover was rapidly thrusting up into, she could that he was not too far behind.

She redoubled her efforts, riding his cock at a consistently swift pace as the heat radiated thought her whole body, driving her forward and turn all thoughts into the ceaseless need to feel more pleasure and intimacy from her beloved. It was amplified more by his hands kneading her bosom while he bucked his member up into her drooling nether lips.

Her loud cries of pure delight as well as his low groans were muffled into their passionate lip lock. while they coupled in a quickening rhythm, moving in sync with each other. Their tongues once rubbing and swirling in sexual urgency as she was pumping up and down on his erection. Their current position allowed faster motion for both of them.

But soon it becoming very hard to breath, so they finally pulled away rather reluctantly. The royal couple were panting heavily from their intense kiss, but kept up the fast paced lovemaking. But of them could feeling another quaking climax approaching very soon and that it will be more explosive and pleasurable than the previous one.

Lost in the throngs of love and passion, she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. In response he stopped fondling her breasts and envelopes his hands around her and pulled her into even more into his arms. Their naked chests now pushed together as she was quickly driving up and down on his solid shaft, her insides constricting around it more and more

She opened her eyes and saw his diamond blue orbs that stared affectionately back at her, piercing through her very souls. Still gleaming in the light of the moon that framed their bodies from behind, through the large glass windows. She now held on to him tightly and desperately almost as if he would disappear if she would let him go, even for a second.

Because she wanted to stay like forever. Trapped in his embrace as they made sweet passionate love. The feeling of mind rending pleasure ravaging her very being as she continued bounce on his hard cock. The sight of his beautiful eyes looking at her like she was a divine goddess he adored and devoted himself to.

That he was silently reassuring that there was nothing wrong with her... Even After-

"Ahhh Link!"

She called out to him when he reached down and squeezed her plump rear. Fondling her ass while he quicken the pace of his thrusts up into the her moist snatch. She also sped up accordingly as they both moved in frenzied coordinating motions, constantly rocking up and down on his thick member as her insiders constricted around it more and more by the second.

The electric pleasure surging rampantly through every nerve underneath her silken silk that was covered with a thin layer of glistening sweat. Her movements now swift and rhythmic as her cunt walls tightened around his cock. He was reciprocating accordingly, hands squeezing her firm ass while he was thrusting his member up into her wet snatch as it started to throb within her.

It then she realized that their coupling would near its end. In response began to drive herself up and down as fast as she could as her lover followed suite bucking up into her convulsing cunt, while he continued to their naked bodies still remained pressed together in a tight embrace.

She knew it would come to an end now and all she could do was bounce on his pulsating member. Savoring this last few passion filled moments as her loud moans were echoing in the room and body squirm in his arms from unruly bliss.

She never wanted it to end, she never wanted to let him go. But it's a matter of time before it all ends...

And it was only a couple of seconds later she threw her head back and screamed out his name into the night. Her voluptuous figure arching again him as his face was smothered between her breasts and her vaginal passage clenched around him in orgasm.

In turn he groaned into her bosom, squeezing her plump ass before thrusting his cock balls deep inside her tight pussy and released another load of hot cum into her womb. She sight weakly in as she felt the warm fluids make its way into her convulsing cunt.

More than a few moments, later she leaned in again and rested her chin on his head as her fingers were entangled in his long silky hair. Her own climax now subsiding as shuddered in his embrace as his ejaculation continued.

Soon the last drops of his jizz made its way into her womb as he finally relaxed from the intense orgasm. Breathing heavily into her chest as they stay right were they were, exhausted from all the night's events.

She didn't have any energy to move anymore and so remained where she was. In his arms, panting tiredly as hand of her hands stroked her husband's long hair and the other gently rubbing his back. Silently thanking him for everything he had done to her this night.

Link was also feeling similarly as he heaved faced still buried between her breasts. Not that he minded of course at, as his hands held her hips, caressing her pale velvet skin while their bodies calmed down form the extreme stimulus.

He then raised his head and looked up at her. A small loving grin on his face as his eyes still shined in the night light. She smiled back at him as they leaned in for a chaste kiss, only to pull back mere seconds later.

He then leaned down and laid her down on the bed, hands finally releasing their possessive hold on her body. Zelda was was reluctant to sprate from him, but eventually the lack of energy proved too much for her as she was forced to let go as well. But her lover was laying beside before draping a thin blanket over her hot naked and joined her under the sheets, as he enveloped her once more.

After a few moments they lay there together. In a spooning position, Zelda's Back pressed against Link's chiseled chest and eyes struggling to stay open. She was content to say the least as Link wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer. Needless to say both were feeling extremely drowsy after such intense and passion filled love making.

She embraced as he had done many times before. When they were friends. When they were lovers. And Especially now as a married couple. He was always there for her and she knew that she would remained here forever. In his embrace as he soothed her. Where no darkness nor curse nor calamity could never hurt her. Not even herself. He is why he smirked and tightened his hold around her, not letting her go no matter what.

After all this was how they had come together as one...

Now there is nothing between us

From now our merge is eternal

Can't you see that you're lost?

Can't you see that you're lost without me?


End file.
